Amnesia
by everneverafter
Summary: After waking up next to L in an unknown house in Tokyo Light appears to have memories of the Kira case that everyone else, even members from the Kira task force, doesn't seem to know anything about. Gradually, Light has to accept one of what seems like two possibilities. Either the Kira case never happened, or L has fabricated the whole thing. (L/Light)
1. Chapter 1

**一**

Light rarely ever experienced sleep that wasn't intermittent and restless anymore. It hardly came as a surprise to him then, that even the quiet sound of what could have been rain or snow hitting against a glass window was enough to disturb him. He let out a mumbled "mmh," before fully opening his eyes and focusing on the noise more clearly. His face, poking out from the thick covers was definitely cold. Freezing. So then maybe it was snowing outside. But there was a warmth around his torso. A warmth that, as he thought about and came to realize very quickly, was coming from L's arm. He sat up, immediately disturbed by it.

And so, L was actually sleeping right beside him.

Very literally, _right_ next to him.

The nineteen year old shoved his arm off, sliding further to the other side of the bed staring at the detective oddly. Well. It _was_ cold. Probably not too much to worry about. Seeking body heat was natural instinct, especially in such a relaxed, unconscious state of sleep. He'd ignore it unless L chose to bring it up that morning, in which case it would have been intentional. Whatever the possible reasoning L could hold for intentionally practically spooning his Kira suspect could be.

Warily, Light's gaze drifted from L to the bed covers.

Light grey. Not dark grey.

Had some gotten kicked off during the night, or had Watari added some extra in a different color while they were asleep?

Light's brow furrowed. Strange that he wouldn't have woken up if the latter had been the case. And by taking a quick glance at the floor, he realized that there were none there either.

And then as he was looking around he realized something else.

This was not the room that he remembered falling asleep in.

The color scheme was the same dull grey and cream. L's clothes were dispersed on the floor, and a laptop sat still switched on and plugged in in the corner. But the bedroom he and L usually shared at headquarters didn't have a large glass door that led out onto a small balcony. It definitely wasn't on a second floor. And the door which would usually lead out into the hallway was on the other side.

Shuffling to the side so that he didn't wake L, Light slid his legs over the edge of the bed.

After processing for a few minutes, he went to stand up but stopped as his hands pressed against the mattress, about to elevate himself. No _clink_. No heavy weight of a chain. No uncomfortable handcuff digging into his wrist.

There were more than several things that weren't adding up. There was no way L would have detached the chain that connected them - he was convinced that Light was Kira. And the room now, unless it had undergone some sort of massive renovation, certainly wasn't the one he had fell asleep in, perhaps not even likely that it was in the same building.

"Light-kun...?"

Oh. Despite his best efforts, L was stirring.

"...Where are you going?"

Light didn't know how to reply. Light realized that L had to be acting, pretending to be half-asleep and oblivious to the fact that Light was shooting him a questioning glare.

"Don't you think a better question would be," Light remarked coldly, "Where are we?"

L buried his cheek into the soft looking pillow, grumbling. "Our... Bedroom...?"

"What?"

"Hm?"

"L, this isn't funny! What the hell did you do, _drug me_?!"

L opened his eyes, dead-panning, "Why would I do that?"

"What happened to the chain?" Light demanded, holding up his wrist.

If his facial expression were anything to go by, L was very quickly becoming more confused.

"Light-kun... are you... Sure that you're fully awake?"

"Of course I'm awake," Light replied, "What's going on?"

"I don't - It's cold, please don't throw off the covers letting the cold air in." L complained as Light did that, with growing impatience.

 _Fine, keep up the innocent act, L. It's not going to take me long to figure out where I am._

Light stumbled off the bed, glad that he was at least still wearing boxers... Although slightly less so that they looked like L's and not his own. Through the door, down a hallway, down some stairs.

A living room. A couch. Mahogany coffee table.

Through the living room, to the front door. The street.

 _Tokyo._

At least, Light was still in Tokyo. If L really wanted to kidnap him or whatever this was to mess with his head, it certainly wasn't going to work once he found his way back home, and his family. His father was all for proving or disproving that Light was Kira, but Light doubted that he would be willing to act (and well enough) for a stunt like this.

Pointless. Whatever L's tactic was, it was pointless.

"Light, what are you doing outside? It's snowing."

Light licked his lips. They were already blue and cold.

"Why did you bring me here?"

L started to walk towards him as Light took steps further away, not caring about the stares he was getting on the street from the small stream of people hurrying to work so early.

"Whatever you're doing," Light accused, "It obviously isn't going to work. And besides, this is a complete waste of time. _I'm not Kira_! We could be working on the case right now, not playing these stupid games."

L blanked, leaving them both standing there, staring awkwardly and on Light's part, heatedly, at the other.

"Who's Kira?" L asked suddenly, causing Light to scoff. Light really was too annoyed and cold and _tired from_ everything and L to deal with this.

"Right, 'who's Kira'?" Light repeated, walking straight past him with the intent to go back to the wardrobe he saw in the bedroom, get dressed and leave to confirm that L was of course pulling something that was somehow some sort of Kira test or other.

"Light," L's hand gripped his arm quickly before he reached the door.

Light shook him off.

"Light," L repeated, "has something happened?"

"Let go of me. This is low. Even for you."

"I don't understand..."

"Of course that's what you'd say. You really think that this is enough to fool me?"

L didn't reply, but let him go. Light got as far as making his way back up the stairs inside, and taking a few steps towards the wardrobe in the bedroom before he stopped, seeing a photograph on the dresser he had missed before which sat beside the bed. Obviously altered. It was a photograph that him and L had never taken. Foreheads touching, lips smiling. Light's expression recoiled at seeing it.

What the hell was going on?

He barely paid attention to the figure which had appeared at the bedroom door. L was staring at him. Bare feet poking out from his blue pajama bottoms.

"Does this have to do with yesterday?" L asked quietly. "Are you... Leaving?"

Light was unreadable. Face stony until his eyes sharply glanced in L's direction.

"There's something wrong with you. This is twisted."

"...Us?"

"What do you mean 'us'?!"

"I thought you were over this."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Light shrieked, before he pulled himself together. Him losing control had to be what L wanted. He paced over to the wardrobe and started throwing on the first items of clothing he could find, not caring, for once, about appearances but just that he would be warm enough for the trek back home, whichever direction home happened to be from this random place L had dragged him to and made him wake up in.

L caught Light's glare as he walked straight past once more.

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but it's not going to work."

There was the sound of the doorbell ringing out from downstairs.

Light ignored it.

"How did you get me here?"

L remained silent. Then, "You need to see a doctor."

It rolled off like a calculated diagnosis and concern rather than an insult, however that obviously wasn't how Light took it.

"I'm obviously not the one who needs help." Light stated, now dressed. Leaving the room.

Last night... he had fallen asleep at headquarters. Last night, L had kept him awake for most of it clicking away on his laptop keys. Last night, his head had hit the pillow, filled with the days constant worryings of being Kira, finding Kira, being _accused of being Kira_...

Light remembered it all clearly. Kept repeating the memories over and over again in his head. However, the disorientation from just waking up admittedly didn't help. It was clouding his usual ability to think quickly on his feet.

"I'm actually serious," L's voice trailed after him. "I'm worried about you."

"At least try to make your acting more convincing."

"Is this to do with yesterday? You said you hit your head..."

"Ha, right."

"Light-kun, the bruises-"

"You've probably dyed or made-up my skin."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why would you do anything that you do, L? I'm leaving. Add this to your failed attempts at trying to catch Kira."

"Honestly Light, you're delirious."

"Of course I am."

"...Where are you going?"

" _Home._ "

Light's hand reached for the handle of the front door. He let it sit there, amused at the distress edging into and rising in L's voice.

Yesterday, Matusda had split coffee all over the desk. Light had quietly sighed in irritation while reading over Kira's extensive profile L had put together towards the beginning of the investigation, for what had to have been the near thirtieth time. L himself had been sitting in the chair beside him, each of them attached by the chain which kept them within five feet of each other 24/7. Tension from the case had been making them all highly strung. Aizawa had even almost managed to spark an argument between L and his father.

So, what had happened between Light going to bed that night and waking up next to L at wherever this place was in Tokyo, early the next morning?

With the amount of resources L had, almost anything was actually possible.

"Light-kun, please..." L spoke quietly.

Light rolled his eyes. But also wow, he thought. L had actually used the word ' _please_ '. And he had said it in English.

Light didn't think that word even existed as a part of L's vocabulary.

"I'm not comfortable working under someone who's completely unstable." Light stated, trying to speak more calmly. "If you want to keep me under legal surveillance then I'll agree to it, but this is abuse."

"I don't know what you're -"

"What I'm talking about? Yeah, I figured."

Light turned the door handle, cold wind and snow blowing in.

x

The first thing he saw was a hand extending towards the doorbell. An arm, a beaten, but professional, brown jacket.

His father.

"Oh, Light," Soichiro greeted, "Did I catch you on the way out? I didn't mean to bother you this early. Sachiko was worried about what happened to you yesterday. She wanted me to check on you before I went to work."

Faltering for a moment, Light didn't know how to respond.

"... _Dad_?"

"You're okay though? It's happening more and more lately around this area. Who knows why they'd attack a college student. Of course, we were... Both worried. I wanted to check on you anyway. Oh, Ryuzaki. Good morning."

"Morning," L replied quietly.

"A very cold one."

"Yes," L agreed monotonously, dragging a glance between Light and Soichiro.

"Light isn't... well today." L informed him hesitantly.

"Oh?"

"I'm not sure... what he's really saying."

"Son, what's wrong?"

Silent. Thinking.

"Ryuzaki," Soichiro asked, "may I come inside?"

"Of course."

Light's expression dropped as his father walked past him. Gaze trailed after him as he took a seat on the sofa in the living room, and placed his suitcase down beside him.

He let out a tired sigh. One that Light was used to hearing often.

"Light, would you mind closing the door?"

"Um..."

"Oh right, I forgot. Sachiko would have been the one to come and see you, but the weather... Well, and Sayu's off school today because of it too. She couldn't just leave her alone."

"You're not... actually going along with this?" Light let slip before he could catch it. Obviously, Soichiro was going along with whatever it was. But also, something was off.

Soichiro looked startled, then confused. Brow creasing as he stared at his son.

"What exactly do you mean?" he asked.

"No... What I should be asking," Light corrected, "is what motive is Ryuzaki giving you to do this?"

There was a pause in which Soichiro and L exchanged concerned looks.

"Has he been to the hospital yet?"

"He was fine yesterday," L answered Soichiro's question. "He just woke up... well, like this."

Soichiro gave a deep noise of agreement in reply, peering anxiously at Light from over his glasses.

"We're going to the hospital." Soichiro announced. "I can take the morning off."

Light, once again, faltered.

"I don't need to go to a hospital dad!" he protested. "Why are you doing this?!"

"Light..."

"Are you fine with letting him do this to me?! He's completely screwing with my head!"

"Wha -"

"I'm not falling for any of this. No matter what sort of lies he's come up with to make you tell me, so you may as well admit it now so that we can get on with the case. I agreed to help find Kira, but not put up with all of L's _completely insane_ ideas to try and pin me as guilty! Don't you understand that this is only prolonging the case? How much longer is it going to take to solve by wasting all this time? Dad, how many more _people are going to die_?!"

A familiar hand gripped his arm again, but Light ripped it away.

"You - You are absolutely _insane_!"

"Light!" Light's father interjected. Shortly before Light made it through the front door and started heading away, down the street.

His father? His own father?!

What sort of control was L exerting? What was L blackmailing his father with?

Soichiro caught up with him before he was able to go very far. He apologized to Light for mis-understanding and being so abrupt, something Light wasn't paying much attention to. Light was too busy watching the sincerity in his acting. It didn't even seem like acting. Was his own ability at judging it failing, was it a side-effect of whatever it was L must have drugged him with the night before to bring him here?

"Please just let me drive you to the hospital, Light."

There was an urgency in Soichiro's voice. Begging. He was literally begging Light to go.

Surely, his own father, no matter what L was doing, Light wondered, would ultimately have his own best interests at heart?

With a stabbing realization, the answer came swiftly: _no._

His father had agreed to stage a scenario that put justice and L before him before. Pretending to be willing to kill both him and Misa in the car, before driving them to their "execution".

Light knew the whole thing was a lie. The entire morning had been staged.

Light chose to ignore his father, pushing aside the sincerity of his words irregardless and continued walking down the street, away from them both, seriously considering leaving the investigation when he did get back to headquarters, and pursuing Kira on his own. Whatever this was, kidnapping him, lying to him, manipulating his family, L had finally pushed it.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Author's notes:_

 _Hey, this is a story that I started ages ago, but got distracted away from because of study. I edited the first chapter because wow, it was really terrible and I hope that the second one's a lot better. It's good to be back in the DN fandom again. Anyway, see you in the next chapter. Maybe? :) **  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

.

 **二**

It wasn't long before Light had gotten lost. Which was strange for him, considering he had never gotten lost before. Where he had woken up, wherever it was, wasn't a part of Tokyo that he had ever been to. But he recognized the city-scape. The same restaurant on the corner, and the intersection he'd come to again for the second time. He wasn't sure how he'd walked around in a full circle, and he went back over his steps in his head. It didn't really make a lot of sense, but he could only put it down to being disorientated. After all, the morning hadn't been that normal and his thoughts had constantly been cut off by trying to figure out exactly what had happened, and why it had happened. The best he could come up with that it was all just some absurd Kira test. He'd been too angry to rationalize it completely at the time, but now he had had a bit more to consider it properly.

L and his father had both acted weird, like they had no idea what he was talking about, even when he mentioned Kira. That was easy enough to poke holes through though, all he had to do was ask some random person if they'd caught the news this morning. L may have been blackmailing or controlling Light's father somehow, but it wasn't like L could have had control over the whole city, if it was his doing. And while Light now needed to ask for directions, why not kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.

Light stopped walking. Partly annoyed at himself for getting lost, but mostly annoyed at L, and tried to determine who he should approach. The snow was still falling although it had eased up a bit and the small clusters of people walking to work or school or college that morning had now turned into a crowd. Most people were walking past too quickly, except for a man stopped on the side of the pavement, trying stubbornly to light up a cigarette and a group of people much further up waiting for a bus. Light eyed the guy near him again.

"Excuse me," he said, walking up and getting his attention. The stranger stared at him coldly before exhaling, but didn't say anything. "Sorry," Light apologized. "Can you tell me if I'm far from Kiyobashi station?"

...Nothing. Well. Maybe this person just wasn't approachable, although it was pretty rude to just flat out ignore him.

Then, after a long moment, "It's a half hour drive. It'd take forever to walk."

"That far...?" Light hesitated. "Can you tell me where the nearest station is then?"

The stranger shrugged, pointing at the road at the right of the next intersection. "Don't know. Somewhere that way, I think."

Light had gone left before... So, he realized, he wasn't that far off before, but he'd completely missed it.

"Thanks..." he said, and pulled his jacket closer to himself, feeling the cold going straight through him as the wind picked up, "By the way, did you happen to catch the news headlines this morning? I was sort of in a rush and didn't get to hear them. I was hoping there might be something on Kira?"

The guy frowned.

Light hoped that he wasn't some crazy Kira supporter. Actually, it was hard to tell what the guys thoughts were. His face was stony, like he had had a rough morning. Or year. Or life.

"Don't know what you're talking about." He said abruptly.

Light paid more attention to him. What, this guy...? L had gotten to this guy too? Was he a paid actor, placed there? Surely there wasn't anybody who didn't know about Kira by now?

"Right..." Light mumbled, trying to dismiss the uneasy feeling in his stomach. "You have no idea who Kira is?"

The stranger looked at him, exhaling on his cigarette again.

"Nope. I have no idea."

Light's eyes narrowed, annoyed.

"Okay... Thanks."

He turned to leave, walked away. It wouldn't be that hard to find someone else who did know, considering L couldn't have filled the entirety of Tokyo with actors, if the former were the case. Especially considering there weren't even nearly that many in Japan, not to mention the impractical implications.

Speaking of actors, an idea struck him. He felt around in the pockets of the clothes he had basically thrown on earlier, but there was no cell phone. Not that surprising, though. It wasn't like he was really expecting one to be there, just on the off-chance. But he did find several candy wrappers and a month old return ticket to Yokohama. He'd just have to try and get a hold of Misa when he got back to his parents, then. Without any change it wasn't like he could even use a pay phone. Actually, now that Light thought about it, how was he going to pay for a train ticket if his house was that far? Should he just get on without one and get the fine? Something about that just made him feel uncomfortable. Getting on without paying was a criminal offense, more or less. Then, he could just walk back? It wasn't like it could be that far. Half an hours drive? Despite the strangers warning of it being far, it was probably only a couple hours walk, considering the traffic... He could also ask some more people about Kira on the way. It wouldn't be long before L's stupid fabrication of the morning could so obviously be proven as a hoax.

Light walked to the intersection and went right, like the stranger had instructed. There was nothing about that street that set it apart from any of the others. Although it did have a sign telling him that he was in Shinsen. At least that gave him some sort of idea, however it did mean that he was completely in the wrong part of Tokyo. How had L even gotten him there, anyway? Drugged him? That's what he had immediately thought before, but the only thing he'd eaten yesterday was breakfast, and he should have felt the effects by the afternoon if he had. Maybe he had slipped something in his drink then, or injected him while he was asleep. Whatever it had been, it had been strong, because Light remembered nothing after he had gone to sleep that last night. No disturbances at all. In fact, maybe a drug would also explain why he was feeling so unwell and disorientated now. Each step, he felt more nauseous to the point that he had to force his legs to move forward. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

He approached an elderly couple who had stopped underneath the cover of one of the restaurants serving breakfast. About Kira? They knew nothing. A senior, walking quickly like he was late for the bus or school. Nothing. A mother and daughter, clutching onto her mothers hand and rugged up for the weather and although the mother was appearing pleasant and eager to talk, also nothing. Light's head began to spin, and his pace became a lot slower.

He had no doubt now, that something was wrong with him. People were walking around him and he tried to focus. Tried to fight against the dizziness which was almost threatening him to fall down and collapse right there. Somehow, he made it against a building to steady himself, throwing out a hand, then letting it completely support his body. If he didn't realize the irony, he would have sworn to kill L when he saw him next. He'd almost reached his limit in patience and he had no idea what this could have been about. A Kira test, he assumed, but for what purpose? Why would L have even risked removing the chain, he was convinced that he was Kira. Where had what was his normality suddenly gone?

A voice made Light turn his head suddenly. Where had that come from?

He tried to pinpoint where it had, but it seemed impossible. There were just more people walking past. Nobody had stopped, and yet he had heard it so clearly, like it was someone both near and far to him. His senses must have been distorting. Not only that, but he realized that darkness was starting to creep around the edges of his sight. Not good. Coupled with the dizziness, and shortness of breath, that was most likely a sign that he was about to feint.

And then it happened, although he didn't know it. His body crumpled and fell back against the brick and his eyes closed after the world was sent spinning. It was several minutes before somebody called an ambulance, and Light didn't feel himself being handled onto a stretcher and put inside.

x

White.

Near him, far away?

Close, he thought. Were there people there? Weren't there any?

Sometime during wondering where he was, his other senses started to kick in. Slowly. He heard someone cough and his own breathing which seemed unusually loud. He could feel something on his face and gradually realized that it was an oxygen mask. Eyes widening, he jolted his head up.

Mistake.

He slammed it back down.

His vision was completely un-adjusted and his head throbbed.

He closed then opened them again after several minutes. White again. The ceiling. More slowly this time, he put his head up. There were beds across from him and beside him. A hospital room. There were patients that he didn't recognize, but no staff in there at that moment. He shuddered as he felt something touch his arm and moved it. Then looked to his other side and almost swore loudly at the person he saw sitting there.

" _Fuck,_ " he muttered under his breath instead. "Where am I?"

His body was taking a while to wake up, but his mind was almost immediately being crashed with memories. L was sitting there staring at him with those dark owl-like eyes, expressionless.

Light pulled the oxygen mask off.

"What am I doing here?"

"You passed out."

"No, I mean _why_ did I pass out."

"All the doctor said was that you had low blood pressure. It was probably from distress or anxiety. They already checked your heart. It's fine."

Light's head turned sharply.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"I'm your next of kin..."

 _..._

"What happened this morning... What have you done?"

"I don't know what you mean."

Raising a shaking hand to his forehead, he looked at L again and saw him properly this time, sitting on the edge of a chair. Hunched over; white shirt, baggy blue jeans, battered converse.

"Light-kun, you're still confused," L said quietly, what must have been feigning concern. "They want to do an MRI."

"I don't need an MRI." Light snapped, bringing his hand away, and trying his best to calm down. "I need you to tell me what the hell's going on."

"What's going on," L replied, "is something that I can only guess right now. I think that you are suffering from some sort of prolonged amnesia after the attack yesterday. This morning, you panicked and after you left that caused you to collapse in the middle of the street. You've been out only for about nearly an hour. It hasn't been that long, however it _is_ longer than usual for somebody to black out from anxiety alone. Although... you haven't been sleeping that well because of college lately. That may also partly be due to exhaustion."

Light stared at him.

Attack? What was he talking about?

"Where's my father?"

"He went out looking for you this morning, I contacted him a few minutes ago. He should be on his way."

Light was shaking now more than he wanted to admit. He swallowed, resting his head back down, only for the sake of trying to focus.

"Do you have your cell on you?"

"...Yes."

"Can I use it?"

"What for?"

"I need to call Misa."

There was no response. So Light glanced at him. "How long did you really think that this would last?"

L froze. If his face could have gotten any paler, it did. Hesitantly, and slowly, he retrieved his phone from his jean pocket and held it out to Light, using his thumb and forefinger as he always did with objects that he seemed wary of handling.

They both stared at each other for a moment, Light's gaze as precarious as L's before he took it and flipped it open. He dialed the number and waited for several seconds before he heard a tone, indicating that the number had been disconnected.

He snapped it shut.

"If you're not going to explain anything, then leave." He instructed, handing L the phone back. "I don't know how or why you've one this, but it's obviously some sort of test. I'm not interested in playing your games any more, Ryuzaki. I'm quitting the investigation team."

Light was holding the phone out to L, expecting him to take it. However he didn't, and his stare was becoming annoying.

"I want to stay with you while they do the scan." L objected.

"Well I don't want you anywhere near me. And I'm not getting one."

"I'll move further away if you like."

"Nowhere could honestly be far enough."

L wrapped his arms around his knees, hunching in on himself even further.

"Would it help if I got the report that you filed yesterday?"

"No, I just -"

"I could get the security recording from the station of you walking in there and filing it."

" _No_ ," Light snapped, "I just want you to leave. I could put serious charges against you for this. I don't know how you've gotten my father to go along with it. Or everyone in Tokyo for that matter... What did you do," he asked, curiosity getting the better of him, "put another broadcast out and ask everyone to act like they don't know anything about Kira?"

"Kira?"

"The person you're hell bent on proving that I am."

"...Kira is a criminal?"

"You honestly expect me to slip up if I am and answer 'no'?"

"I'm asking you who Kira is."

"Right," Light scoffed. "Because you really have no idea, do you?"

"That's right."

"...Just forget it. Go away."

"I want to try to understand what you're talking about."

"How about you answer some of my questions, _L_. What did you drug me with last night?"

"Drug you?"

"Is that what made me black out? Did it have some sort of unwanted side-effect, is that why I'm here?"

"No." L replied carefully, "I haven't drugged you since that one time accidentally two months ago."

"...So you're admitting to drugging me?"

"Accidentally, yes." L repeated, like that was important.

"Accidentally...? How can you drug someone accidentally, and with _what_?"

"Sleeping pills..." L replied, like it was obvious. "I put them in the wrong coffee. They were meant for myself, because I hadn't been able to sleep after a case... You don't remember this?"

"You never told me that you did."

"You didn't talk to me the whole day after you woke up. Although you'd also missed out on the first two lectures of college. It was sort of understandable."

"What are you talking about...?"

Light was sitting up properly by now, and he hadn't noticed a nurse come in until he felt someone pull on his other arm and strap a blood pressure monitor around it. He flinched.

"Sorry," the nurse apologized, "Just need to check it again."

He swallowed.

"It's normal." The nurse stated after a moment. "How are you feeling?"

Light didn't know how to respond.

"Are you dizzy still?"

"...No."

"Any headaches, or vomiting?"

Light shook his head. "I'm fine."

She sat on the end of the bed, clipboard in hand. "Please tell me your name."

"Light Yagami..."

"Do you know where you are?"

"In Tokyo... Somewhere."

"You're in Ito Hospital, in Shibuya. Do you know where that is?"

"...Yes."

"We also got told that you were a victim of a hit and run yesterday, do you remember anything about that?"

"No. That never happened."

The nurse bit her bottom lip, nodding at the same time, then noted something quickly down onto her clipboard. "Alright, and could you please tell me the date?"

...What was this? Was she actually being serious?

"It's October eighteenth. Two thousand and four."

Her eyebrows flew up.

"Two thousand and four?"

 _No... This isn't good._

She looked towards L.

"I'll send in a doctor to ask him a few more questions. We probably need to do an MRI after all."

L nodded.

"Wait!" Light's hand shot up to grab her as she got up from the bed, to stop her from leaving. "What are you talking about. What's the date?!"

In an apathetic voice she said, "It's the fifteenth of January, two thousand and five."

Light's hand dropped.

"What...?"

"Light-kun," L interrupted, but Light didn't turn. "When was the last time that it snowed in Tokyo in October?"

Light wavered.

NO.

Then threw the sheets off himself and scrambled over to him.

"You _bastard_!" he shrieked. "How long was I out for?! What the hell are you doing?"

With Light's fist hovering in the air above his face, L drew back. Light felt someone grip his arms and pull him back, and saw his father, and nothing was making sense. It wasn't like he had woken up in another house, but like in another world.

"Light," he heard his father's voice say. "What's happening? Whatever it is, do not take it out on Ryuzaki."

"I just want to know what's going on!"

"We don't _know_."

"Then tell me!"

"How can I?!" Soichiro was actually starting to raise his voice. "Light, I just got here, but you need to _calm down_."

"Just arrest me. If you have enough evidence, then just fucking arrest me, but don't mess with me like this!"

"Light!" his father exclaimed, rather loudly. "That's enough! Ryuzaki hasn't done anything. If you don't calm down I'll take you to the station myself for assault!"

He would. Light knew that he would.

Light retracted his fist, but nothing about him became any less aggressive or menacing.

"Whatever it is you're talking about," L replied evenly, "it's not me Light. And I don't know what, or who, Kira is."

Light's fists curled, again.

"And how could I possibly believe you?"

"...I don't know."

L was looking at him, not in fright. But alarm. Slowly, hesitantly, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I think you might be suffering from retrograde amnesia." He said slowly, "Please stop looking at me like you want to murder me, Light."

* * *

.

.

.

 _Author's notes_

 _Thank you to those who have stuck it out to wait another chapter. I know it took way too long of a time. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Wizard-Party-Forever, She Who Wears Red, Guest, Insanity Ignited, snowg13, Neko Neko Rachie, Epipelagic, Kaizen Kitty, and sasunaru4ever, thank you :) and sorry this chapter is so short, ahhh, essays. Hope to see you in the next chapter :)  
_


End file.
